Colossus Heart
by xXTorturedXChildXx
Summary: I decided to make this because...well I am an insane twisted person. Anyway, continuation of Shadow of the Colossus. YAOI!


Me: Thought of this while watching my friend play the game, the ending was extremly sad.

Marah: -playing TOV- YURI! COME! LEARN HOW TO MAKE A RICE BALL!

Me: -sweat drops- Anyway, this is something, in my own twisted Yaoi filled mind, on how the Shadow of the Colossus went about in the end.

Marah: -not even taking eyes off screen- Lots of weird stuff is gonna happen in this fanfic.

Me: Yup! The pairing is an kinda of an OC pairing. But, Wander is the submissive one. I made sure of that!

Marah: Is it because he pretty?

Me: Yes.

Marah: Ok- NNNOOO!! YURI HOW HARD IS IT TO MAKE AT LEAST ONE RICE BALL!

Me: ...I hope you enjoy...

—Shrine of Worship—

Lord Emon smirked as he watch wander fell to the floor in a puddle of his own blood. His crimson ivory hair going into his pale hazel eyes as his skin started to turn white. His lithe body clattered onto the floor as if thrown away like a rag doll.

Lord Emon looked at Mono who had finally woken only to see her beloved fall to the floor. "WANDER!" she cried trying to rush to his side only to be held back.

"Mono...its too late for him" he stated in his old voice. Mono looked at the guards that were holding her back recognizing one of them. "Brother! Please! Let me go!" yelled Mono trying to get out of the cloaked figures snake like gripe.

"I'm sorry Mono, but I can't loose you again" with that Mono cried out, before falling into her brother's arms fully unconscious.

"I'm going ahead, do whatever you want" stated the cloak figure rushing off with Mono in his hands. Passing by Wander's body as he went. "I'm sorry" he whispered as he ran.

"Sir!" cried a few of his men making Lord Emon look. "What in gods name!" he hissed as shadowy figures started coming out of the ground reaching towards Wander.

"Che! Move! Were going to seal off these horrid beings once and for all!" yelled Lord Emon as they rushed passed the shadowy creatures. Rushing up the long stair case to the door that lead to the bridge.

The tallest of the shadow creatures reached wander first looking at the poor lithe body, touching the cold cheek of the brave warrior.

"LORD EMON!" cried one of his knights as the rest of the stair well started to break off, making them have no chance in escaping.

"Che, damn" thought the old man.

"LORD EMON!" cried again making him look, a few of the shadows were already going up the stairs making most of his men panic.

"Do not worry for we have the ancient sword" with that the sword glowed, making many of the shadow creatures go back into the hall. Soon many of the rumble started to glow and slowly form again.

"_Emon, you and your men will die here in this temple"_ came the voice of Dormin.

"Demon! I will seal you off before you can harm us!" with that he dropped the sword. Making the sword go straight into the pool. Only for nothing to happen.

"WHAT!" cried Lord Emon as he stared at the sword.

"_That sword has already been tainted with my blood, now...You'll be the sacrifice"_ the voice boomed as the shadows started to come closer.

"Back you demons!" yelled on of the warriors taking out his sword going after one of the shadows. Only for the shadow to tackle the man over the stairs. Sixteen men were taken, only Emon and his two most trusted knights were left.

"Damn you demon" he whispered before he motioned them to go down the stairs.

"AAAHHH!! HIIYYAA!" cried his men as the shadows took over them. Transforming their bodies, until they grew and grew.

The first Colossus formed, turning into a large dragon like creature. Going outside, before growing too big, before turning as large as a large temple. It cried out before flapping away. The second Colossus, slowly went outside before forming.

It looked to be a large snake as long as the biggest lake and as wide as a house. It slowly slithered away to where the underground lakes were. The third Colossus turned into a great large horse like creature, with moss all over. It was as tall as the temple and slowly started moving away from the temple. Followed by the fifth. Slowly one by one, the new Colossus formed and went away to its own territory.

Leaving behind the three men and a dead body behind. The statues reformed into their former glory while Lord Emon looked with pure hate at the Colossus.

"There now stronger then before! DAMN YOU WANDER!" yelled Emon as he ran towards the body, taking of his men swords to slash at the already dead form.

But, he didn't get far as shadow like creatures formed around the body, as if protecting Wander. "What is this! Get out of the way you demons! He is no use to you!" he spat looking at them with pure rage.

"_It is true...he is no use if he is dead...nor is he use if he is alive..."_ came Dormin's voice.

Soon the light started to glow. Light vines started to go down towards Wander, wrapping itself around the body. Soon, the glowing stopped, showing a still bloody Wander, but a now breathing one as well.

" WHAT! You revived that pathetic piece of shit!" yelled Lord Emon, watching as Wander's color started to come back to his skin.

"_He is no use dead, nor is he use alive...but a deal is a deal...he shall forever live in his land, as an immortal, forever...he shall be the Colossus Heart"_ Dormin stated.

"Colossus Heart? HA! Don't make me laugh! You have no heart!" Emon screamed only to gasp.

His two loyal knights watched in horror as Emon was being continuously stabbed by black vines. Wrapping around his body making him rise up to the glowing dark and green light.

Soon the knights found themselves attacked by two of the shadowy figures. Being swallowed up, killing off the soul, but leaving the bodies behind.

The first form looked exactly like the knight but different. His armor was now black as well as the now tattered clothe. He had sharp looking claws and a dangerous looking sword. His hair grew longer to his mid-back, making it look as black as knight, while his eyes were as crimson as blood. The second form looked just the same, except shorter hair than Wander's.

"AAAHHHH!!" cried Emon as he was swallowed up. The dark light, started to turn bright white again. The temple soon started to look as pure as it was when Wander entered in.

"_Shadow_" he spoke making the long haired dark knight look up. "_Colossus_" he spoke again making the short haired dark knight look up as well.

"_Protect the heart...for in the future...I sense a warrior coming to take it away_" he stated, making the two nod.

"_That women will soon give birth, and that child will make another and another, until the forth will come here to take what they think is theirs...the warrior will come with two others...and their own creations...be ready" _with that Dormin voice faded.

Shadow and Colossus nodded before looking at Wander, who slowly opened his bright hazel eyes. Slowly Wander looked at Shadow and Colossus who walked toward Wander, who looked up at them.

"Who are you?" asked Wander his eyes showed confusion. As if he forgot everything he did and everything that happened.

Shadow and Colossus looked at each other before looking at Wander. "I am Shadow, one of your many guardians" he stated kneeling down infront of Wander. "And I am Colossus, another of your guardians" kneeled Colossus.

This made Wander look at them in surprise and more confusion. "Then who am I?" he asked making both creatures smirk.

"We shall tell..." they both whispered at once.

—TO BE CONTINUED—

Me: We'll see how that goes!

Marah: -ignores- YES! RICE BALLS!

Me: hehehehe...


End file.
